


Silver and Vampires

by Akemiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Iwaizumi Hajime, Injured Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime being stupid, Living Together, M/M, Making Up, Mentioned sakuatsu, Revenge, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, guilty Tooru, i think thats all, iwa-chan is guilty, iwaoi - Freeform, iwaoi are soulmates you can't convince me otherwise, mentioned Sugawara, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii
Summary: “Hajime…why, why are you wearing those?” He breathes out, looking at the silver monstrosities, sounding so wronged and Hajime just wanted to make it all better.-or alternatively, Hajime revenge pranks Tooru but it turns out horribly wrong.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Silver and Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! hope you enjoy this cute Iwaoi vampire fluff. Not proofread, so yeah.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had always had this bad habit of retaliating with petty pranks whenever the other was angry. 

On one occasion, Tooru had stuck pink glitter on one of Hajime’s Godzilla figurines when he had accidentally thrown away one of his alien posters In Hajime’s defense, it was rolled beside the trash bin in their room. There was even that one time where Hajime had put in huge cuts of garlic in the curry because Tooru had been an ass and kept annoying him about not watching dramas with him the previous night. 

So yes, their petty pranks have been routine enough that even though they get more pissed at one another after it, post-prank meant that they’ve put their anger behind them and that they were even again. Which meant a lot of cuddles, sorry’s, apology kisses, and sometimes hot make-up sex. 

This time was no different. 

Tooru had forgotten to come home early for their movie date on Friday even though Hajime had told him countless reminders the whole week for it. Iwaizumi was really upset because they had been busy for about a month now and haven’t had proper dates or had spent time together at all. He had prepared really well this time, even going to prepare a whole pillow fort on their living room, complete with lights and all that. He had even baked some milkbread for Tooru and prepared some animals' blood (courtesy of asking Tooru's parents), so his anger was completely justified. _Yeah, completely justified. Who goes through the hardship of finding romantic lights to hang up on their sofa and also put up glow in the dark stars in the ceiling? And then he comes home at almost midnight even though I specifically told him to come home at 6 pm. I even went and asked their coach to excuse him out of practice and all that, and he still comes home late. Who does that??_

That day, Tooru didn’t in fact forget their date. He had just mixed up the date. The literal date. Prior the day of the date itself, Tooru had come home late as well, their practice being a little overtime because of the upcoming tournament next month, and he had also had to listen all about Atsumu’s little picnic outing with Sakusa on a sunny Wednesday before said man collected Atsumu himself. So he went to sleep with thoughts of Wednesday in his tired-adled brain, and woke up thinking it was Thursday. Which meant he was in their training room doing practice serves and all that. And him being him, old habits die hard, he also stayed just a tad bit more to train. Which meant when he got home that night, rushing because of the texts he had read after he finished, he felt endlessly guilty about letting Iwa-chan wait. Iwaizumi knew all that. But still, it doesn’t take away the slight tinge of hurt Iwa got that night which then proceeded to anger because he had told Tooru, and had reminded him, and had texted and called him and he didn’t answer (though that was because his phone was inside their locker). So yeah. He (Iwa) was definitely going to get back at him. 

And what better way than to wear silver. In the course of their living together, Oikawa had mentioned in passing that he was averse to silver. If Iwa remembered correctly it was probably because of some type of allergic reaction to it or something (actually, it’s because silver burns Tooru’s skin, and Hajime assumed that it was some type of rash that felt like it was burning) so he had thought of the perfect plan. Today was another day of late practice for Oikawa’s volleyball team, and he was sure to come home pretty tired. These nights, he’d come home when Iwaizumi was already in bed. Oikawa would creep in bed and snuggle close to Iwa with a sigh. Snuggle meaning he’d tangle his legs with Iwa’s and put his hands inside of Hajime's shirt to warm them up. Now normally, Iwaizumi wouldn’t cross the line and actually hurt Tooru, but Iwa didn’t know that when Tooru said it burns, it meant his skin would blister and tear at the part it touched. Iwa has rationalized that the allergic reaction would go away in minutes, because most of Tooru’s injuries or wounds tended to do so. He rarely even got sick, and those were just when he forgets to drink blood because of overworking himself. Which now rarely happened if at all, because Hajime tends to take care of Tooru very well. 

So when Oikawa got home that night, showered, changed, and eased his tensions by snuggling up to Iwaizumi who laid on his back facing him (Tooru), forcefully shoving one of his feet between Iwa’s legs, and snaking them down to tangle with his, while his right hand went to clasp Iwa’s and his left coming inside his shirt, and finally laying his cheek against Hajime’s neck, Hajime never expected the howl of pain that came from coming into contact with one of the silver necklaces and silver ankle bracelet, and silver ring he was wearing.

Hajime sat up quickly, turned to Tooru and asked “What’s wrong? What happened?? Tooru??” as he anxiously looked and ran his hands over Oikawa who was now quietly whimpering while holding his injured right hand, and bending out his injured foot. Hajime could even smell the burned flesh, and he had never felt so remorseful and distressed over how he had _actually_ hurt Tooru. 

“Tooru, are you ok?” Hajime asked _Stupid, does he look ok? Gods why did I even ask that?_ “Baby? Look at me, can I see?” Hajime tentatively holds Tooru’s left hand that was cradling the right, and his eyes flicker over to the gash on his foot, and the line on his cheek. Hajime felt even more pained. 

“Baby? Tooru, talk to me, please”

Oikawa looks to him, whimpering, tears silently rolling down his eyes, and eyeing him all confused and hurt and fuck if it didn’t make Hajime all miserable. “Hajime…why, why are you wearing those?” He breathes out, looking at the silver monstrosities, sounding so wronged and Hajime just wanted to make it all better. Iwaizumi swiftly unclasps all accessories and throws them across the room so that he could hold Oikawa. “Baby, I’m so sorry, I never intended for this to happen, oh gods. Let me see?” He asks him pleadingly. Oikawa lets Hajime pull his hand to inspect it, and sees the wound; His right palm had this open tear which was vaguely the width of the ring right in the middle of the junction of his index and middle finger, his foot had this longer line which matched the anklet, and his cheek had another tear that matched the necklace, all wounds were an angry red around the tear, having small blisters and bleeding mildly. And the worst was that he noticed that none of them were healing.

“You.. why doesn’t it heal like, um.. your other wounds?” he questions Tooru nervously.

“I told you Hajime,” Tooru whines “silver is one of the things that can actually seriously affect us! Like stakes, silver can kill us, that’s why wounds made because of it are this severe! Silver is one of the myths that are actually true!” Oikawa whimpers again when Iwaizumi unconsciously tightens his grip. He eases it in a second “Sorry! I’m so sorry Tooru,” Hajime caresses Tooru’s face as he looks at him remorsefully, “I was stupid, I didn’t know it would turn out like this. This was supposed to be a prank because, you know, I’d been upset over our missed Friday date, but Gods, Tooru, baby, I never meant to actually hurt you, I am so fucking sorry.” Hajime catches one of Tooru’s tears and kisses his forehead so gently, as if he was fragile treasure. “forgive me, please?” He pleads, as if Tooru wouldn’t forgive him, as if Tooru even had the willpower to actually be truly angry at Hajime. His Hajime, who’d do anything for him, who makes him coffee in the morning tirelessly even when the guy himself was tired as fuck, who holds him when he’s insecure, who stays even when he knows he’s too much sometimes. So Tooru does what he always does and gently goes over to cling onto Hajime. “Just don’t do it again ok? Because it really does hurt, Hajime” and Hajime hugs him tightly but carefully so as not to hurt him anymore and whispers fervently “Never Tooru.” And they stay cuddled and hugging for who knows how long, till Iwaizumi breaks it so he could clean and bandage up Tooru’s wounds, and bring him some hot chocolate and tuck him into his side while they prepare for bed. 

“ ‘m sorry again, Tooru.”

“mm, are we even now?” Tooru chuckles. “cause I planned a picnic date better than Atsumu and Sakusa’s. One that involves cuddling while watching some Godzilla films.”

Hajime laughs at that and kisses him on the temple, then on his nose, and finally on his lips. 

“Yeah. Definitely even. Love you.” 

Tooru sighs contentedly, all happy again and replies “Love you too Hajime.”


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime was actually kind of excited about today, but he wouldn’t tell Tooru that lest it gets to his already big head.
> 
> -
> 
> alternatively, the supposed better than Atsumu and Sakusa's picnic date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course there had to be a scene of their picnic date.

On a beautiful Saturday morning, a groggy, newly woken up Hajime was dragged and blindfolded into a car. He hadn’t exactly been happy about being thrown inside a car after being forcefully washed, fed, and dressed. _He had even brushed my teeth! Am I some kid or something?_ Hajime grumbled under his breath. Despite that, Hajime was actually kind of excited about today, but he wouldn’t tell Tooru that lest it gets to his already big head. 

Tooru hadn’t told Hajime where exactly their picnic would be, opting to keep his plans fully secretive.

“I can hear your brutish grumbling Hajime, dear “ Tooru had giggled. Hajime could now feel their car starting, and he assumed they were now driving slowly out to the road and setting off. 

“Just go ahead and have a nap, we still have some ways off before we reach our destination.” Oikawa even patted Iwaizumi’s head, crooning. Hajime dutifully slapped it away, scowling. 

“Why do I even have to be blindfolded Shittykawa? And why on Gods name do we have to set out this early?” he grumbled back.

In fact, it wasn’t early. It was 7 a.m on an beautiful morning, but given the fact that it was the weekends where Hajime usually slept in till 9, it could be said to be early. You’d have guessed that it was Oikawa who would be sleeping in, but truthfully he was the early riser of the two. It may have something to do with the fact that vampires don’t really need a full 8 hours of sleep and can fully function with just naps in general. The only reason Oikawa slept as long as he did was because that was the time the vampire could be next to Hajime, the other’s big muscle-y arms wrapped around his taller body, for hours straight. And being around Hajime was all it took for the vampire to be completely and fully relaxed. 

“But Iwa-chan! It’s morning, the birds are chirping, and the sooner we get there, the longer you’ll want to stay!” Says Oikawa petulantly, grabbing one of Iwa’s hand to clasp onto while driving. 

“And where is 'there' exactly?” Iwa tightens his hold and scuttles back trying to find a comfortable position to nap. “Sec~ret!” Oikawa hums. “Sleep Iwa-chan, I’ll wake you when we’re there.” Iwaizumi follows with a huff, the last thing he hears is Oikawa’s high-pitched humming accompanying the gentle caress of Oikawa’s hands on his own. 

The next thing Iwaizumi wakes up to is Oikawa singing to I Have a Dream and he smiles. “Mamma Mia? Really?” Tooru stops, and eyes him even though Hajime can’t see it, one eyebrow high. “Mamma Mia is a godsend, Hajime. Anyways, you’re up? We’ve still a few minutes left." 

“Can I remove the blindfold now?” Iwa attempts to raise his hand and do so but Oikawa screeches and snatches the offending limb saying “no, nope, no way. That’s staying on till we’re there.”

Iwaizumi traps Oikawa’s hand and quickly pulls it to his lips and effectively bites it. “Iwa-chan! You brute!” Iwa just chuckles at him and kisses the part he bit. 

“And I thought I was the one who’s supposed to _bite_ people” Iwa just laughs harder at this. 

The drive lasts for a few more minutes or so and then Iwa hears the telltale rumble of the car slowing down before it fully stops. Iwa hears the driver door open, and a second later feels his side being opened. Oikawa clasps Iwa's upper arm, the other firmly grasping his hand as Oikawa supports Iwaizumi out the car. Then they’re walking, and Iwaizumi can feel grass just below his knee and hears the breeze of the wind. 

“Now you can take the blindfold off!” Oikawa exclaims, and he sounds so happy and hopeful that Iwaizumi is genuinely curious of what Oikawa had prepared. 

“Finally” he huffs out, and takes the damn thing off. It takes awhile for his eyes to adjust to the bright place, and then he sees it and sucks in a breath. It was the meadow he had first met Tooru. Where they had spent their time together growing up. The place where they ran around the lush small meadow catching bugs, where they’d push each other towards the small pond by the side, where they sat enough hours below the ginormous tree that there was now a bald patch of grass that symbolized their place. The whole place was exactly that. _Their place._ Then he sees that right below the tree was a soft teal blanket that had a picnic basket and a laptop in it. He raised his eyes at that. 

“you cooked?” 

Oikawa replies “well…I cooked _some_ … but mostly I had some kind of help from Suga-chan” and Iwa just hums at that. Then Iwa eyes the branches and trunk of said tree, there seemed to be some kind of fairy lights strewn around it, that he has yet to actually see alight because it was daylight. At this he assumed they were gonna stay till night to stargaze. Not the first time it happened in the clearing. At the base of the tree was a guitar. _My guitar_ Iwa thinks. Finally he lands his eyes on Tooru’s. The brown haired boy was fiddling with his hands, a sign of nervousness, and eyes glancing to Iwa and the tree and back to Iwa again and asks “so..? do you like it?” 

Iwaizumi slowly walks to Oikawa, slipping his arm around Oikawa’s waist, and caresses Oikawa’s cheek. There was still a nasty wound of when he got burned by the silver accessories. Hajime gently pulls him in for a kiss. Soft, and slow and sweet. And that was all the answer Tooru needed. 

“I _am_ sorry that I missed our movie date, Hajime. I hope this gets me forgiven for that.” Tooru nuzzles into Hajime’s neck, and sighs contently.

“Baby, _I’m_ the one who should be apologizing for this.” Iwa whispers, holding the injured hand. 

“Well then! We _both_ forgive each other!” Then Tooru lands a kiss to Hajime’s cheek and pulls him towards the blanket laid out. 

And if the two stayed hours after just cuddling, and sharing memories, kisses, and laughs, watching some Godzilla and Alien films, then gazing at the stars and constellations in the night while Hajime sang Tooru some love songs, well, no one would ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how soft Oikawa is for Iwaizumi and vice versa. They are soulmates I tell you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, Iwaoi lives in my mind rent free. Happy Holidays!


End file.
